Marry it up
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Gary asked CeCe to marry him. What is the catch? I don't own shake it up
1. Chapter 1

I was practicing on the stage when Gary came up to me. "Hey CeCe can I talk to you?" He asked as he stood there by me.

"Sure." I said as I looked at him. I was so confused. I could have sworn I was here by myself.

"Let's go to my dressing room." He said as he took my hand and led me to his dressing room.

"If this is about cleaning up something that came from your dog you can count me out." I said as I looked at him as he opened the door.

"No it's nothing like that. It's a little worse." He said as he point to the sofa for me to sit down.

"Worse? Can't you get a newbie to do it?" I asked as I sat down.

"No, how old are you?" He asked me.

"Eighteen and a half." I answered. After four years of working on Shake It Up he didn't know that. No, surprise.

"Perfect, I need you to marry me." He said.

"Wait what!" I yelled as I jumped up.

"If I don't get married I will deported to Canada." He said as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"You're from Canada?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not important." He said as he looked at me.

"You are asking me to marry you so you can stay in the country, so yeah it's important." I said as I moved his hands.

"Please CeCe." He said as he gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"The dream wedding and ring, a good divorce settlement, money for college, all the spotlight dances you want, a nice place to live. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds good; there is just one more thing I want." I said as I looked at him.

"Anything, as long as it stays between us that this is an arrangement." He said.

"Deal." I said as I pulled him towards the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"If you really fake love me, just follow and don't ask questions." I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Yes, dear." He said as I pulled him out to the parking lot. I had him take us to my apartment building, but instead of going up stairs to my apartment we went to the landlord's apartment.

"Jones what are you doing here?" Mr. Barkly said as he answered as he opened his door.

"Okay I will leave if you don't want the rent." I said as I looked at him.

"By all means come in." He said as I looked at Gary.

"Write the man a check." I said as I looked around the apartment.

"Who are you?" Mr. Barkley asked as he watched Gary fill out the check for the amount he told him.

"He is my boyfriend." I said as I wrapped my arms around Gary's waist.

"Now, honey I am more than that." Gary said with a smile. "We are getting married." He said as he looked at Mr. Barkley.

"I don't see a ring." Mr. Barkley said as he examined his check.

"He is letting me pick out the ring." I said.

"Smart man. My wife still looks at hers and sighs." Mr. Barkley said with a laugh as we walked out of the apartment.

"How many months were you behind?" Gary asked as we walked upstairs.

"Only one, maybe two." I said as I looked at him.

"Was he going to kick you out?" He asked as we walked up to the door.

"He was threatening." I said as I opened the door. "Flynn I am home!" I called as I dropped my purse by the door.

"You're late." He said as he walked into the living room.

"What you going to do sue me?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said as he looked at Gary. "What is he doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, we are dating now." I said as I walked over to the fridge.

"Mom is going to freak." Flynn said as he looked at Gary.

"Shit we are out of milk." I said as I looked in the fridge.

"Be honest with yourself. We are out of everything." Flynn said as I heard Gary walk over.

"I will take care of this." He whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to." I said as I turned around to look at him.

"I want to." He said as he leaned down.

"GROSS!" Flynn yelled.

"Hey buddy, want to go to the store with me?" Gary asked. "You can get whatever you want."

"Let's go." Flynn said as he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the apartment for a moment before I looked over at the table. I looked through the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, bill." I said as I dropped each letter one by one till I got to the end. Then I went over and got the phone. I dialed the number I called everyday at this time.

"Hello." The voice said on the other line. It was Maggie, my mother's nurse.

"How is she doing today?" I asked as I filled the sink with water to do dishes.

"She has slept most the day. She is taking her shower now." She answered.

"That's good." I said as I remembered how much it hurt when my mother told us she was sick. Then the word cancer meant nothing to me. That's back when I thought my mother would never die. She like superman, nothing could bring her down. Now I pray every night for just a couple more days. "I am going to bring Flynn up tomorrow." I said as I turned the water off and started on dishes.

"She will love that." Maggie said.

"Tell her I love her." I said softly.

"I will." She said.

"Goodbye." I said before I hung up. I looked out the window as I finished the dishes. Then I walked to the bathroom. I started running water for a bath. This is where I would call Rocky to come down and keep me from losing it. However, Rocky left for Columbia last week. So, now I just lock myself in the bathroom until my tears are gone. I try my hardest to make things easier on Flynn. That's what I was doing when I heard Flynn and Gary get back.

"CeCe where are you?" I heard Gary call from the hallway.

"She is probably in the bathroom." I hear Flynn say.

"CeCe you in there?" I heard Gary call from outside the door.

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute." I said as I grabbed a towel.

"Okay." He said as I heard his footsteps walking away. I walked out into the living room to see Gary and Flynn making a homemade pizza.

"Look CeCe, real food not microwavable junk." Flynn said with a smile.

"Yummy." I said as I walked over to them. "Needs one thing." I said as I looked down at their creation.

"What could it possibly need?" Gary asked as he looked down at the pizza.

"More cheese." I said with a smile as I grabbed for the bag of cheese. I sprinkled some more cheese on it then said "Perfect."

"Now it has to cook." Gary said as he placed it in the oven. I followed him with my eyes. I could tell that Flynn loved him. "Oh and I got something for you." He said as he walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out a thing of flowers. "I found the vase in the cabinet." He said as he handed them to me. I looked down at the flowers. They were my favorite crazy daisies.

"You really shouldn't have." I said as grabbed them. I walked them over to the kitchen table I placed them in the middle.

"Well, Flynn here told me they were your favorite." He said as he walked over to me.

"They are." I said as he gave me a hug. I looked into his eyes. Shit, one day and he has me actually starting to fall for him. Maybe it's just because he could be what could hold my family together. I could tell he was leaning in for a kiss. I wiggled out of his arms. "How about we have pajama movie night, like we used to?" I asked Flynn.

"I get to pick the movie." He said before he took off to his room.

"I don't have any pajamas." Gary said with a sad face.

"Come on, I think I might have something that fits." I walked towards my room. I opened the door and walked straight to the closet. I fished out what I was looking for. "These were my dads." I said as I threw him a pair of pajama bottoms. Then I walked over to my dresser and there in the bottom drawer was on of Ty's old shirts. "Here." I said as I threw that at him. I watched as he shut the door.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Why didn't you mention your mom is sick?" He asked.

"It's not something you just throw out there." I said as I turned back to my dresser and started rummaging threw it. Then I felt his arms around me.

"We are getting married you have to be able to tell me anything." He said as I turned around.

"Why? The only reason you're doing this is so you can stay in the country." I said as I pulled away from him.

"I choose you because there is something special about you. If I just wanted desperate I would have asked Tinka." He said.

"You think there is something special about me?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Of course. You're so strong and sweet, so crazy and lovable." He said as he looked at me. "And don't get me started on how hot you are."

"You really think this is going to work?" I asked as I looked over to him. But, before he could answer I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked into the living room to see Flynn just sitting on the sofa. "Why didn't you answer the door?" I asked as I walked passed him. I opened the door to see Dina.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed as she walked in. "There is so much crying, so so much crying." I could tell she had a rough day because she stood in my living room in her pajamas and a bath robe with her hair a complete mess.

"Calm down Gaby will out of this phase in no time." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about the baby, I was talking about Duce." She said with a laugh.

"Come on I will make some coffee. After all I think that is in the job title for best friend." I said as I led her to the kitchen. I saw Gary appear in the hallway in the pajamas I loaned him.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just fine." I said as I pulled me close. "Dina this is Gary." I said but she cut me off.

"I know Gary." She said as she looked at me.

"Let me finish. This is Gary, my boyfriend." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You're with him."

"Yes she is." He said. "I am a lucky guy." He said as he looked at me.

"Hello, its movie night. Someone needs to be watching this monster movie with me." Flynn said from the sofa.

"I will." Gary said as he let go of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning. I had to be at the bakery at eight to open this morning. I looked at Gary and Flynn asleep on the sofa. I just left them that way, after all it was Saturday. I left a note on the fridge before I practically ran out the door. I couldn't be late to work. I needed the paycheck to much. "Morning, Maria." I said as I walked through the door of the bakery that faced the front of my apartment building. My boss, Maria was nearing fifty with no children of her own. She looked at me as her own child.

"Morning Sweetie." She said as she placed some cookies in the display. "You looked like you have a long night." She said as she looked at me with a smile.

"Maria, it was nothing like that." I said as I put on my apron.

"Well, I haven't seen you smile that wide since you and Ty started doing the bing bing." She said with a laugh. "Are you going to spill or what?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I am just starting to see someone new." I said as I looked at her.

"Thank you, Lord." She said as she looked at the ceiling. "Does this mean you're over Ty?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Why does everyone forget I was the one who ended it?" I said as I looked at her.

"Because he is the one who moved to France and is engaged the model." She said as she looked at me.

"Well he isn't the only one moving on." I said as I flipped the sign on the door from closed to open.

"So, tell me about this new guy." She said as she looked at me.

"Well, he is sweet and is super great with Flynn." I answered as I grabbed a rag to wrap off the tables again.

"That is good." She said as she looked at me.

"It is." I said as I thought about the day before. It was nearing noon when Gary and Flynn walked in.

"Are you going to throw anymore surprises at me?" He asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Probably." I said with a smile.

"Okay, well I will be waiting." He said with a smile.

"You do know that if you're going to flirt with one of the employee's you have to buy something, right?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Oh really?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I recommend the peanut butter fudge. It's Flynn's favorite." I replied with a smile.

"Well, what is your favorite?" He asked me.

"The carrot cake." I said with a smile.

"Okay, then I will take some peanut butter fudge, a carrot cake, and a chocolate cupcake." He said with a smile. I bagged up his order as he paid. I handed him his bag and watched as he handed it to Flynn. Then he leaned over the counter. "I will see you when you get home." He said before he kissed me.

"You two have fun today." I said with a smile.

"Dear isn't he a little old for you?" Maria asked as she looked at me.

"What is age really?" I asked her as I looked at the half empty bakery. "Are you going to tell me I am a normal eighteen year old?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Well, no." She said as she looked at me.

"I am older in the soul than I am in the flesh." I said as I looked at her. She knew I was. She knew everything I have went through.

Gary POV

After we left the bakery and ran the goodies we got upstairs, I took Flynn to the park. "So, what would you think if I asked your sister to marry me?" I asked him as we walked around.

"I would think you have no clue what you're getting yourself into." He said as he looked at me. "CeCe has had her heart broken enough in the past few years." He stopped for a minute. "Then I would think about how she looks at you. She looks at you like a safe place to fall." He said as he started walking again.

"I wish I could promise you I would never hurt your sister." I said as I looked down at him. "But, I know that in any good relationship feelings are hurt sometimes." I watched as his eyes watched me. "I just feel like you are the most important person in her life and I need your blessing on this." I said as I looked at him.

"I can see you love her in your eyes." He said as he looked at me. "You know you have to do something big to ensure she won't say no." He said as he looked at me. "Like you could pop the question on Shake It Up."

"That's not a bad idea." I said as I looked at him. "Hey, you want to help me pick the ring?" I asked. I knew there was a good jewelry store in walking distance.

"If she hate's it, I had nothing to do with it." He said as he looked up at me smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Gary POV

I took Flynn back to the apartment with the ring in my pocket. CeCe was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. "So, what did you boys do today?" She asked as she looked up at us.

"We went to the park." I said as I looked at her.

"That sounds fun." She said as she looked at me. "Flynn go get cleaned up, Duce is going to take you to see mom." She said as she looked at her brother.

"I thought you were going to take him?" I asked her.

"I can't Dina needs me to take her sift at the token booth. If not then I will have to take care of the baby." She said as she looked at me. "I guess this is what you get when your best friend has a baby at seventeen." She said as she got up.

"Call her and tell her we will watch the baby." I said as I picked up the phone. "We can take the baby with us." I said as I looked at her.

"You can't take a baby to a hospital." CeCe said as she looked at me.

"Yes we can." I said as I looked at her. I tossed the phone as I said "Call her." An hour later we were walking into the hospital with Gaby. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight of CeCe holding a baby.

"Mrs. Jones your family is here to see you." The nurse said as we walked into the room.

"That better be Dina's baby." Her mother said with a laugh.

"Don't you think you would know if I had a baby?" CeCe asked as she sat down next to her mother's bed.

"I don't know you never do come and see me very often." She replied.

"Yeah, well I work a lot." CeCe said as she looked at her mother.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"CeCe and him are dating now. Have been for a while, I guess." Flynn said as he sat down across from CeCe.

"CeCe isn't he a bit old." Mrs. Jones said. "Is this because of the Ty thing?" She asked.

"Why does everyone have to bring up Ty? I ended it with him." She said as she got up. "I am going to take a walk." She said as she headed towards the door. I looked at Fylnn then at his mother.

"Hey little dude why don't you go get yourself a snack." I said as I pulled ten dollars out of my pocket.

"Why not." He said as he took my money.

"I will take him down to the cafeteria." The nurse said as she looked at us.

"Thank you." Mrs. Jones said as they walked out.

"I want to talk to you." I said as I sat down where CeCe was sitting.

"Typically you talk to the parents before you start dating their daughter." She said as she looked at me.

"I don't exactly want to ask you about dating your daughter." I said as I looked at her. Her face went white when I said that.

"You want to marry her, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said as I looked down at the floor. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box. "Flynn helped me pick out her ring." I said as I handed it over to her. I watched as she opened the box.

"She will love it." She said as she looked at the ring. "It's different like her." She said with a smile. "You know I have been in this situation before. Not even a few months ago. She said no to Ty, you might want to keep that in mind."

"I hope she won't say no." I said as she handed me back the ring.

"I haven't spent much time around you two, but when you came in here that was the happiest I have seen her in over a year. I hope she says yes because I just want to know she is happy. I know you can take care of her and Flynn. It would be nice to not have to worry about them so much." She said to me. "You don't know how hard it hurts not be able to help her. After Ty left she changed into someone else. She gave up all her plans and her dreams because of me. They were supposed to go to France together. She told him she couldn't go with him. She had to things to do here. He met a model on the plane gave her the ring he bought for CeCe and they are getting married in a couple months." She said as she looked at me. Flynn told me that CeCe took the breakup with Ty hard, but he didn't give me the whole story. "I think it was harder for her when Dina and Duce got married. Granted they had to because she got pregnant, but still. Everyone always taught CeCe and Ty would get married first." She said as she looked at me.

"I can't say that I won't hurt CeCe, I wish I could. But, when you are in a relationship someone always gets hurt. I can promise that I won't hurt her like Ty did. And if she says no I will keep asking." I said to her. "But you are one of the most important people in her life and I need your blessing." I said.

"I never thought I would say this, but you have it." She said as she looked at me. "Just take care of her." She said as I heard the noise of high heel boots walking towards the door. I looked back to see CeCe standing in the doorway.

"I see you two are getting along." She said as she walked into the room a little farther.

"Yeah, well we have something in common." Her mother said. CeCe looked confused for a minute. "You." Her mother said.

"Oh right." She said as she looked at her mother. We sat there for a couple hours listening to Flynn tell his life story to us after he came back with some pizza. When it came to leave I couldn't help at smile when she asked her mother "You going to watch Shake It Up tomorrow right?"

"I never miss it." Her mother said.

"Good." She said as she kissed her mother's head. I knew that tomorrow was the day I was going to officially ask her. I wanted the whole world to know that she was going to be mine. And I even have a few surprises up my sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

CeCe POV

"Flynn don't bug the dancers." I said as I finished putting on my make-up.

"It's not bugging its flirting and they like it." He said as he sat down on in what used to be Rocky's chair.

"Flynn no one likes a player." I said as I looked at him.

"Then why did you date Ty for so long?" He asked as he looked at me. "Was it because the bing bing was good?"

"You are too young to be talking about that. Who taught you that?" I asked him.

"Maria." He answered.

"I have to have a talk with her." I said as I got up. I waved at Gary who was across the room. He smiled back at me.

"CeCe Jones, you gave away my chair." I heard someone say before I saw Rocky.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Gary called me and had me come back for one last show he said it was important." She said as she hugged me.

"I wonder what is going on?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Ready for the show?" Gary asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rocky asked as she looked at us.

"They are dating." Flynn said.

"Show time." One of the producers yelled before Rocky got to comment. Next thing I know I was standing on stage getting ready to start dancing.

"I am Gary Wilde and this is Shake It Up! Chicago." Gary said as the camera started rolling. I looked over at Rocky and smiled as the music started. It just felt so right to dance with her by my side again. It was during the last break that I remember something was up with everyone.

"Gary where is my costume." I asked him as I stood by my locker.

"Right here." He said as he pulled out a baby blue dress.

"No the last number is Bruno Mars number where is my lace dress?" I said.

"Put this on and wait for the curtain to open up in the back." He said as he looked at me. "We are doing things different today.

"You are driving me crazy." I said as I took the dress from him.

"I know." He said with a smile. I changed into the stupid dress and stood behind the curtain waiting. I looked over at Shelly who was in charge of the curtain tonight.

"When is my que?" I asked her.

"The end of the song." She said back.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I don't know." She said. "Gary changed everything." Okay something is defiantly going on here. The song went off and switched over to a Train song as the curtain was lifted. I looked at Gary in the middle of the stage down on one knee. He had a blue Tiffany's box in one hand and a bunch of crazy daisies in the other. He had switched from his skinny jeans and vest into a suite. He had the dancers lined up on both sides of him. I just walked closer to him.

"Cecelia Jones, will you marry me?" He asked as I stood in front of him. I looked around at everyone around me then at him.

"Yes." I said as I looked at him. I smiled as he slipped the ring on my finger. It was the most beautiful square ring with a pink stone in the middle surrounded by diamonds with more diamonds on the band. Next thing I know we are wrapped up in a hug and our lips were only centimeters apart.

"Kiss her!" Flynn yelled from the side of the stage. Next thing I know we were kissing. I thought back to the other day at the bakery that was our first kiss it was nothing like this. That was a peck to keep up the act this was a kiss. A firework kiss as Rocky called it. You know one of the ones that makes you feel complete.

"We will see you next week on Shake It Up Chicago." Rocky said before some called that's a wrap. I pulled back from Gary. I motioned over to Flynn.

"You were in on this weren't you?" I asked him as he walked over to us.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at me.

"Okay let's get a picture." Gary said. "Hey you take a picture." He said as he looked one of the tech guys.

"Okay everyone get over here." The guy said as he picked up a camera from the tech cart. "Okay, every one say cheese." He said.

"Cheese." Everyone said as the flash went off.

"This is one for the webpage." He said as he handed the camera to Gary. "I never even knew you two were a couple." He said before he walked away.

"Neither did I." Rocky said as she looked at me. "But, I am happy for you. I want a copy of that to send to Ty. Let him see what he gave up." She said with a laugh. "I need to come home more often." She said.

"Yes you do." I said as I hugged her.

"Hey no hogging my fiancé." Gary said with a laugh. I felt whole at that moment. For the first time in a long time my heart didn't ache.


	6. Chapter 6

CeCe POV

I looked up at my ceiling for a few moments thinking about the night before. I couldn't believe that Gary surprised me with that perfect proposal. I looked over at him. He was still sound asleep. He was cuddling the pillow like he was last night as we sat up talking. I thought back to how it felt looking in his eyes. _"CeCe I think I love you." Gary said as I he looked me in the eyes. _

_ "Gary I think I am falling in love with you." I said as I smiled at him. He just smiled at me before he leaned into kiss me._

I got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I smiled at the sight of Rocky sleeping on the sofa. I put some sticky buns in the oven and sat at the counter with my laptop. I pulled up my Facebook page. Everyone was commenting on the video of the proposal the show put up on their page. I was reading the congrats comments and trying to ignore the she is like ten comments. "Morning." Gary said as he came in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my face. "You look amazing in that picture." He said as I looked at the pictures the crew put up on Facebook. "Then again you look amazing sitting here in your pajamas with your hair pulled up in a ponytail." He said as he put his lips to my neck.

"Can you get the sticky buns out of the oven?" I asked him.

"Yes, I will." He said as he let go of me.

"So what do you think about getting married October 8th?" I asked him.

"That less than two months away." He said as he looked at me. "Let's do it." He said as he looked at me. "I will call my mother. She will find you the best wedding planner in the world." He said as he looked at me.

"I can go look at dresses." I said as I looked at him.

"Kim Kardashian had three dress, you may love can have twenty if you want." He said as he kissed my head.

"Brother in the room." Flynn said as he came in.

"Morning Flynn." I said as I smiled at him.

"Food." He said as he sat down at the counter. Gary gave him a plate of sticky buns.

"You ready for school." I asked him.

"I have my homework and some train tokens." He answered.

"I will drive you." Gary said as I looked at him.

"Hell yeah." Flynn said.

"Language." I said as I looked at him. "You spend too much around my friends."

"By the way Henry is coming over tonight." Flynn said as he looked at me.

"Okay, as long as he doesn't reorganize my closet again." I said as I looked at him. Gary just looked at me. "What I don't want my shirts color coded."

"You just don't him touching your bras." Flynn said as he looked at me.

"True that." I said as I looked at my little brother. "Sorry Henry is nice and all but the ideal of him going through my underwear makes me want to gag." I said with a laugh.

"Why don't you hurry up and we will get you to school?" Gary asked as he looked at Flynn.

"Whatever." Flynn said as he got up. I watched as both my boys retreated down the hallway. I looked over at Rocky who was still sound asleep.

"Rocky, wake up!" I called to her. It took her a minute but she lifted her head.

"Five more minutes." She said before she fell back to the pillow.

"Rocky, come on you have to get up." I said as I got up and walked over to her. I pulled the pillow out from under her head. That always did the trick.

"I swear one day I am going to kill you." She said as she sat up and looked at me.

"Can it wait till you go back to school on Wednesday?" I asked her.

"No." She said as she looked at me. She grabbed her phone on the table.

"Fine you can kill me after I get married." I said as I looked at her. "That way I have someone who can take Flynn." I said as I looked at Gary who came back in all dressed and ready to go.

"She wouldn't kill my beautiful wife I wouldn't let her." He said as he looked at me.

"Holy crap Ty called me like seven times last night." Rocky said as she looked at her phone.

"What about? Let me guess his little whore is pregnant." I said as I looked at her.

"No these messages are all about you." She said as she looked at me. "I am going to call him back." She said as she got up and walked towards the bedrooms.

"You're smiling." Gary said as he looked at me.

"Yeah well he should be miserable." I said as I looked at him.

"Because your happy?" He asked me.

"Because he left." I said as I looked at him. It wasn't long before I was running out the door to work. I was almost out the door when I turned around and looked at Gary. He was standing in the middle of my living room waiting on Flynn.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" He asked.

"I don't care I am not leaving without this." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." He said as he looked at me.

"No I got to go." I said as I ran towards the door.


End file.
